Last Night Love
by Marzippan
Summary: 'Well.. Fuck it! I'm not going' the old Vampire quickly turned at the child, surprised at the bad word. Maybe Evra was not a very good company after all. 'Don't say it like that' he laughed. He was feeling happy.'I'm gonna miss you..' Yeah.. he was going to miss him. SLASH. LEMON.


The night was really beautiful. The stars were shining, iluminating our way throught the trees, making them shine too. The little insects on the tree trunks were singing loudly, making the trip more enjoyable. Everything was perfect. It was those times when you find your perfect place. A place that understands you, that can accompany you in your hard times, that it can give you peace no matter what.

Well, this **is **the place.

The little boy, not passing the twelve years old, walked to one of the largest trees he hade ver seen and without thinking, he sat under it. His brown big eyes were scanning the place, not believing yet that a place this beautiful could ever be found.

Sighning, with his little and pale hands he cleaned the remaining tears on the corner of his eyes. That only remembered him why he was there.

''_But why!?'' he yelled at the older man, looking at him furious. He just didn't understand! Finally, he felt like he was in his home. He felt __**happy**__. _

_That old bag of bones just couldn't understand that!_

''_Because I have to show you to the Generals. We can't just travel and travel anymore. Time has passed and the council will be again in two weeks. We need to move __**now**__. Now stop that bad behavior and pack your stuff!'' murmured, with a furious tone in his voice, pointing the poor little child with one of his long fingers._

_Without looking at the kid, he started to walk out of the tent, feeling a little guilty. Yes, Darren was right. He can tell that by remembering the previous weeks. Darren looked happy, finally. He didn't show that depressive face again. The kid made friends, he was happy helping on the Cirque, and he was much more happy now that Evra Von was with him._

''_When we can be back?'' he heard the brown-eyed kid ask. With a lump on his throat, he answered._

''_I don't know. Maybe in years''_

''_Well.. Fuck it! I'm not going!'' the old Vampire quickly turned at the child, surprised at the bad word. Maybe Evra was not a very good company after all._

''_Darren Shan!'' was just about to follow the child that was practically escaping out of the tent, away from his mentor. A hand stopped him._

''_Let him, Larten'' the voice of calmed him down. ''He is just a child. You have to understand him. He has a point and he has the right to be mad''_

''_Are you telling me that-''_

''_No. He __**needs**__ to go to the Vampire Mountain. Give him a few hours, when you can't even notice, he will be at your tent, prepared'' the old Vampire noticed that left, and following his advice, he let Darren go._

He didn't want to go to the Vampire Mountain. Honestly, it sounded really interesting and it is a really good opportunity to know more about the vampires and . But.. he maybe will feel alone. Evra can't go with him.

Evra..

The last few days, Evra and him were more close than ever. After Sam's death, Darren was more sensitive and was very protective around Evra, just feeling that the snake-boy could perish if he wasn't seeing him.

For him, Evra is everything now. Sam was his everything too. But it was his fault after all.. he was too weak. He couldn't protect Sam. The black-haired boy felt more tears forming and he let them slide on his pink cheeks.

''Why am I so weak?'' he murmured to himself, looking at the sky.

''You are not weak'' a familiar voice said behind him. Darren looked at Evra that just walked and sat at his side. His scales were shining. He looked really cute.

Why was he thinking that?

_God.. I'm really fucked up._

''Why are you here?'' Evra murmured, looking at Darren with his yellow eyes. The black-haired boy sighed.

'' wants to take me to the Vampire Mountain''

''Cool! Can I go?'' the snake-boy asked excited.

''No. Just and me..'' Darren could feel the goddamn tears again. Evra was silent and that was driving crazy the poor brown-eyed boy.

Suddenly, he felt strong hands on his shoulders and in a quick movement, Evra was hugging him tightly. Darren was shocked.

''E-evra..?''

''When you will be back?'' he heard the snake-boy ask, a serious tone in his voice.

''.. Maybe in years'' his arms were hanging at his sides. He didn't know what to do.

''Fuck''

Evra was acting really weird, because the snake-boy face's was just centimeters apart from Darren's. He could felt his breath.. the soft yellow-green hair tickling on his forehead, and the yellow eyes penetrating him.

And he felt his lips. Darren was shocked. Was.. was Evra _kissing_ him?

''Hmhp!'' Evra's lips were so soft. The brown-eyed boy felt some pressure on his lips and not knowing what was, he opened his mouth and suddenly he realized. Evra was just penetrating his mouth with his tongue.

The snake-boy was in heaven. Darren's mouth was so delicious.. the little unconcious moans that he gave to him. He couldn't resist to low his hands to stroke the other boy's shoulders. His neck.. his chest.

Darren's cheeks were burning. He could felt Evra touching him more than he can. This was wrong but.. he just don't want it to stop. He moaned loudly in the kiss when the snake-boy pulled up his t-shirt and started to rub his chest and pinch his pink nipples.

''Hmm.. ah!'' the air was missing and in a second the two boys separated, panting heavily. But that didn't stop Evra to keep rubbing Darren. He kissed the black-haired boy again, quickly and after that he lowed his head, starting to nip and Darren's nipples.

''Aaah! No! What are you doing!? Nnnhgg..'' Darren was just moving too much. Evra know that Darren was much stronger than him and he had to do something about it before Darren could use that.

In a quick move, Darren's hands were tied up in a branch with pieces of the now broken t-shirt of Evra.

''Evra! Let me go!'' Even saying that, Darren's voice was weak and lustfully and Evra easily noticed that.

''Are you sure? You were really enjoying..'' the snake-boy looked at Darren like he was his prey, and that sent a shiver on the black-haired boy's spine.

Evra with his long and reptiled tongue, started to play again with Darren's nipples, making the tied up boy moan. With his hand, he was stroking the thighs and groin of the black-haired boy. God.. Darren moaning was something that turned him up very quickly.

''Aaah! Evra! No!'' He felt really amazing, even saying that. Evra's tongue was doing such amazing things with his body and his mind was almost lost for all the pleasure.

Evra was doing a really hard job ignoring Darren's complains. He know that all of this is wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this to the poor boy. But.. Darren was going to be away from him for a long, long time and he just.. he just want to mark the boy. He just want to know that Darren knows that he is only his.

He ripped the fabric of Darren's pants, holding the boy's legs that were throwing kicks more for the pleasure than to make Evra stop. Now.. Darren was naked in front of him and he was just.. amazed. Darren's body was just beautiful. His skin was so bright.. so clean. Something pure was recorded on his eyes and his cheeks were red like an apple.

His waist.. his nipples.. everything was so perfect about it. He felt his lenght hurt by the tightness of his pants. He was so hard and seeing Darren flushing, his lenght as hard as his own.. was too much.

''I can't.. take it anymore.. I'm so sorry Darren..'' after saying that, the snake-boy kissed Darren again, roughly, making the boy moan loudly. With his free hands, Evra started to play with Darren's lenght, rubbing and pulling it, satisfied with the sounds that the tied-up boy was making.

When the air was dissappearing on their mouths, they separated, Darren still moaning. Evra going down, slowly, licking the black-haired boy's chest, nipples, his abdomen.. more low.. when the snake-boy had Darren's penis in front of him, he panted and in a quick movement, he started to lick it and masturbate it hearing Darren scream.

''Oh my god! Evra! Aaaah!''

Evra was in heaven. Darren's body.. his voice.. eveything was so amazing.. so beautiful. Evra just loved him so much. Sucking the boy's lenght roughly, and playing with his testicles, he started to masturbate himself, enjoying Darren's expressions.

His face was pure pleasure. He looked _so_ beautiful that it almost hurt. Darren for him, was the most perfect thing in the world.

''Evra! Evra!''

Yes. _Yes._ Keep saying it.

''Oh my god! Aaah! E-Evra!'' a little way of spit was coming out from Darren's lips, making him look more hotter and oh **god** he was making Evra crazy.

He just couldn't take it anymore. Letting go Darren's lenght, he took his legs from the bottom of his knees and raising them, he put three fingers on Darren's mouth after the boy could talk.

Darren was looking at him lustfully, but at the same time confused, scared.

''Don't worry..'' he whispered, holding Darren's weight with his hips and the trunk. ''I'm not going to hurt you..''

With that, the brown-eyed felt more relaxed. He started to nip at the scaled fingers, feeling the texture of them, savoring them..

Evra was really desesperated. He **need** to be inside Darren.

After a few minutes, Evra enjoying the view of Darren licking his lips, he pulled them out. He can't hold it anymore. Without saying anything, he introduced one finger inside the black-haired boy, hearing him gasp in surprise.

_Oh my God._

It didn't feel.. bad. Just uncomfortable. Evra was moving the finger inside and out, looking at Darren's face.

''Hmnhhg… Evra..'' The black-haired boy moaned, feeling another finger enter in his now not so virgin entrance.

''God.. Darren..''

And now there were three inside him and.. **god** it hurts.

''E-evra…'' Darren panted, squeezing his eyes with force. ''Stop!'' Now he yelled, a little tears forming at his eyes.

''Shhh.. Don't worry.. you will fine.. trust me..'' Evra was stroking his hair, holding his weight with the trunk.

Minutes after, Darren was moaning loudly.

''Oh my god! Evra!''he screamed, arching his back, looking at the snake-boy with begging eyes.

The yellow-eyed boy couldn't take it anymore. Pulling out his fingers, he penetrated Darren, hearing him scream, but ignoring it. He started to move his hips, in and out, moaning himself, kissing Darren.

Darren just felt _amazing._ It was incredible how tight the boy was and how warm and wonderful he felt. And god.. his taste. Everything was so perfect about him.

His eyes.. his body.. his personality. God.. he loved him so much.

''Oh my god! Oh my god! Evra! Evraaa! Aaaah!'' He could heard Darren's body slam against the trunk, but he couldn't care any less. He **knew** how Darren was enjoying this. He took the black-haired boy's lenght and started to stroke it and rubbing it.

He was so close.. so close.. he could feel Darren's entrance tight around his penis.

''Darren!'' He screamed, already hearing the other boy scream and cum in his abdomen. He cummed inside the boy.

He dropped the boy, falling himself in the ground, panting heavily.

''Evra.. untie me.. please..'' the snake-boy open his eyes, and in a movement, he untie Darren, hearing the boy fall on the ground.

Sitting next to him, the snake-boy hugged Darren, pulling him closer to his body, relaxed.

''What was all that..?'' Darren asked, embarrased, not yet believing everything that just happened.

''That? That was my demostration.. that was.. that was my way to tell you that I'm gonna miss you, dumbass'' He laughed, looking at Darren noticing his red cheeks.

''You are an idiot. And.. I love you too..?''

''Don't say it like that'' he laughed. He was feeling happy.''I'm gonna miss you..''

''So as I..'' Darren murmured, sleeply.

''I hope is banging his head right now with something..'' Evra murmured minutes after.

''Why..?''

''Because with all of that noise you made, he maybe is thinking now that something is very _**wrong **_with you now'' Evra let go Darren, getting as far as he could of the boy.

''Come back here you fucking asshole!'' Darren yelled.

Yeah.. he was going to miss him.


End file.
